Sapphire (Crystal Gems)
Summary "Sapphire" is one of the two Gems fused to form Garnet. Over 5,750 years ago, Sapphire lived on Homeworld, as an aristocratic Gem and part of Blue Diamond's court. She was part of the diplomatic team sent to stop Rose's Rebellion on Earth, along with 3 Rubies assigned to guard her. Sapphire saw a future where the rebels Rose Quartz and Pearl were indeed caught and stopped; however, seven Gems, including herself, were going to be poofed in the process. Just as she finished reporting her premonition to Blue Diamond, Rose Quartz and Pearl attack, as Sapphire predicted, and destroy the physical forms of six Gems, including two of her Ruby guards. However, before Sapphire was struck down, her remaining Ruby jumped forward and pushed her out of the way of Pearl's sword, accidentally fusing with her and forming Garnet for the first time. This first ever fusion of two different Gem types caused an uproar among the other Gems, during which Rose and Pearl escaped. Blue Diamond was not pleased, and threatened to shatter Ruby for fusing with a member of her court and changing Sapphire's prophecy. However, Sapphire grabbed Ruby by the hand and ran off the edge of the Cloud Arena, floating down to Earth below. Sapphire was "frozen" because her future vision was wrong for the first time due to Ruby's impulsive nature. They found shelter in a cave, where Sapphire revealed her eye to Ruby and the two talked about their feelings when they were Garnet. Ruby and Sapphire grew closer and eventually decided to fuse again. Garnet was found by Pearl and Rose shortly after forming. Upon being met with acceptance and not revulsion, she began to bombard Rose with questions about the events and circumstances that allowed her to become Garnet, as well as her own feelings about existing as a fusion. Rose told her to "never question this," and said that she was already the answer to all her questions—love. This would be the beginning of Sapphire's existence as part of Garnet for the next thousand years, fighting Homeworld with the Crystal Gems to protect Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B Name: Sapphire Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Gem, Crystal Gem, Half of Garnet, Aristocrat of Blue Diamond (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Cold Manipulation, Precognition, Flight, Ice Manipulation, Weather Manipulation Attack Potency: Small City level (Summoned a hailstorm) Speed: Likely Relativistic Reactions and Combat Speed (Should not be too far behind Amethyst, Outran multiple other Gems during Garnet's story in "The Answer") Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: At least [[User blog:Kepekley23/Project NF: Steven Universe Feats|'Multi-City Block Class']] Durability: Likely Small City level Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Several kilometers Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Unknown, presumably very high (Supposedly makes up a good portion of Garnet's intellect) Weaknesses: Enough damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed. Has trouble predicting the actions of extremely spontaneous opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Future Vision:' Sapphire has a precognitive ability that allows her to directly view the future. Originally Sapphire's future vision was different from Garnet's future vision; Unlike Garnet, who is able to see multiple possible futures due to Ruby's impulsive personality, Sapphire was only able to view a single, definite future. However, after being fused with Ruby for thousands of years, her power was altered, allowing her to view multiple futures. Like Garnet, Sapphire relies on probability to see the future, and as such she she has trouble predicting the course of action of someone extremely spontaneous, such as Ruby. *'Cryokinesis:' Sapphire has the ability to manipulate ice and drastically lower the temperature of her surroundings, allowing her to freeze water and air to the point that ice can form even on dry surfaces. Sapphire is also able to encase objects in solid ice, create wide-scale blizzards, and instantly create ice spikes from the ground. *'Levitation:' Sapphire shows that she can hover in the air at will. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: All Might (My Hero Academia) All Might's Profile (Note: Remnants of One For All All Might was used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Ice Users Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Regeneration Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gems Category:Protagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Crystal Gems Category:Size-Shifters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Married Characters Category:Weather Users Category:Cold Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 7